Bottled Emotions
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: The girls have a fight with their boyfriends and decide to have a girl's night in to get over the emotional turmoil they've put them through. However, the boys don't exactly agree with the 'no boys allowed' part of girl's night. Anger, tears, love, and forgiveness is all part of a real relationship it's all just a matter of how you get through those emotions that matters.


_Kiteria: So, late ass birthday gift to my good friend Raindra but life happens. Happy belated Halloween and Birthday Rain! Hope ya love it!_

* * *

Storm-cloud gray eyes swept the office before glancing down at the phone in their owner's hands. Fingers moved quickly with practiced ease to send a message before hiding the phone once more so as not to get caught.

"Raindra, you have a phone call on line three. I think it's the couple interested in remodeling that Victorian house you were interested in a few weeks back."

A feminine voice called down the hall and Raindra leaned out of her office to glance down the hall at the blonde woman who had called to her. Lilly was the secretary of the office she worked in. It was still strange to Raindra to be working here, but she loved her job. Interior design had endless opportunities for her to be creative and be free so long as she pleased her customers in the end. The fact her father was the owner of this company would never cease to amaze her nor the fact he offered her a job after she got her degree.

"Thank you."

Raindra called back to Lilly before straightening up and picking up the slim black phone in her office and heard the beep of the line picking up. Even during the phone call with the couple asking what she could do to liven up their older house and how much it would cost them, Raindra's mind was elsewhere. It was focused on her phone, waiting for a buzz that wouldn't come and recalling the issues she'd been having with her boyfriend.

After visiting with the newly married couple and talking over in great detail what the price of what they were wanting would be, how long it would take, and what it would look like and how it would function after, Raindra was finally free to enjoy the rest of her day however she pleased. Yet, she sat in her car in the parking garage staring down at her still silent phone, fighting back tears that threatened to well up in her eyes. Zoro and her had had an arguement close to a month ago about how he seemed rather apathetic about what she did and even them, the only exception being when she hung out with Sanji. That was the only time Zoro seemed to care and acted out. She had thought it was cute at first, but after a while she got upset that he seemed to be so angry whenever she hung out with her friend. Sanji was one of the people who helped introduce her to Zoro and she considered him a great friend. She didn't know why Zoro was so hostile towards him and when she brought it up to her boyfriend he went off. She tried to talk to him calmly, but her temper got the better of her and she snapped on him. She defended Sanji against Zoro and even said she would rather be dating the blonde, at least he showed he cared for and appreciated her. That had been the last time she had seen and heard from her boyfriend in a month. No good morning texts, no I love you messages or be safe on your way home. Nothing. The bluenette was starting to fear her relationship was on the verge of ending, she wanted to talk it over with Zoro, but she couldn't get a response from him.

Sighing in defeat, Raindra woke up her phone, unlocked it and started typing a message to Katrina. She was lost and needed some advice, she knew the brunette would have something to say on the matter and anything was better than wallowing in misery.

 _'Hey Kat, I have a question. If you and Law had a fight how would you fix it?'_

Raindra didn't have to wait long to hear the small ring of her phone going off, alerting her she had a text.

 _'It would depend on why we were fightin.'_

 _'Say he didn't seem to care what you did or about you guys as a couple anymore, but the only time he did react was lashing out at a good friend of yours. What would you do if after you confront him about it he stopped talking to you for, oh I don't know, say a month now?'_

The bluenette frowned at the message she just sent as she reread it and waited on Katrina's reply. She didn't know why she was being vague, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to just come out right and say what was going on between her and Zoro.

 _'Uh-huh. Well, pretendin that this is totally a hypothetical situation and ignorin the underlyin implications, I would either force him to stop being a lil bitch and talk to me or wait until he mans up to what he did.'_

Unable to help but laugh, completely able to see the short brunette cornering her tan boyfriend and laying into him about ignoring her, Rain wished not for the first time that she had her younger friend's confidence.

 _'Though since I know you you're just goin to keep wallowin in misery. So get your butt over here once you get home and showered, we're havin ourselves a girls night in.'_

Rolling her eyes at her friend's message Raindra started typing a response when her phone went off again. She paused to read the new message only to shake her head.

 _'Now stop sittin in your car at work and get your butt home so you can get over here. A girls night is sorely needed.'_

 _'Yes ma'am.'_

Raindra found herself smiling as she slid her phone in her pocket before cutting on her car, pulling out of her parking spot to head home. Her friend knew her too well sometimes.

Hours later, Raindra found herself standing outside her friend's apartment complex wondering if she should go inside or just go home. She didn't feel like the interrogation she knew Katrina would put her through, but at the same time she had been too busy with work recently to really have a chance to hang out with her and she really missed her.

"Come on Rain, don't be a wuss."

The bluenette said to herself before walking inside. She knew Katrina lived on the sixth floor and had a feeling her mind wouldn't give her any peace the whole walk up.

* * *

Katrina heard three timid knocks on her door and rolled her eyes as she walked over to it, already knowing who was on the other side.

"Come on in hun."

She said to the bluenette, walking away from the opened door, and heading into the kitchen just as a timer went off. The smell of brownies filled the small apartment the brunette lived in as she pulled a glass pan from the oven, showing the chocolatey-desserts glistening from the heat as she shut the oven door and set the pan on the counter.

"So…"

Raindra started, trailing off unsure of what to say or expect and Katrina sighed as she took off the oven mitts and laid them on the counter beside the brownies.

"Wanna talk about it?"

The brunette asked her friend as she picked up the small, white polar-bear kitchen timer and set it for fifteen minutes to allow the brownies to set.

"Can I say no?"

Raindra asked, half-hoping the answer would be yes.

"No."

Katrina said instantly and laughed at her friend's shoulders drooping.

"Come on."

She said as she moved into the living room, plopping down on the tan sectional and patting the spot next to her. Raindra was hesitant, but after a while she gave in much to the brunette's pleasure.

Waiting until Raindra had sat down to stretch her legs out over top the bluenette's lap, Katrina leaned into the cushions and waited for her friend to start explaining. After a while of silence the brunette realized she would have to pry to get some answers.

"Alright, so what was the fight about?"

She asked and could see her friend's hesitancy as she fought an internal battle before hearing her sigh.

"He's just been so...apathetic towards everything we do and getting jealous over stupid things."

She said and Katrina couldn't help but wonder if Raindra forgot who she was talking about.

"Hun, that's Zoro in a nutshell. You knew this."

"I know, but when we started dating he wasn't like that with me. He was sweet and caring, he seemed interested in what I had to say and what I did. But now….he just...doesn't."

Katrina listened to her friend speak and frowned in thought of what to say in response when her phone went off. Glancing down at her lap, Katrina's brows raised in slight surprise to see the text she just got from a certain teal-haired woman she'd come to love.

"What is it?"

Raindra asked and Katrina glanced up at her, blue-green eyes staring into storm-gray before a smile spread across the brunette's face.

"I told you a girl's night was sorely needed."

She said, and could tell her answer had only confused her friend more so she lifted her phone so Raindra could read the text.

"Trinity? Even her and Kid are fighting?"

The bluenette asked, sounding surprised. Katrina simply shrugged before bringing her phone back towards her and sending a response back, telling Trinity to come on over since she didn't feel like bailing her out of jail for killing the red-head.

Thirty minutes later the teal-haired girl showed up at Katrina's apartment, arms full of bags and struggling to walk through the door.

"Jesus Rin, what is all this?"

Katrina asked as she jumped up to help her friend inside. Raindra shut the door after the other two and silently followed the two into the kitchen, curious to see what all was in the bags Trinity had brought with her.

"What? You said it was a girl's day, aren't there usually snacks at these things?"

Trinity asked and Katrina sighed at her friend. Raindra's curiosity got the better of her and she started pulling out things from the bags set on the counter. There were two bags of chips, chocolate bars, gum, sweet tarts, kit kats, snickers, at least two tubs of ice cream, two two-liters of Fanta, three bottles of Smirnoff, a bottle of Tequila, Whiskey, Vodka, and even a bottle of wine.

"All of this is for just tonight?"

The bluenette asked uncertainly and saw both girls turn to look at her, one smiled wildly, the other simply shaking her head.

"From what I know about Rin, we may actually need more."

Katrina said as she grabbed a bowl and dumped the chips in before grabbing one of the Smirnoffs and heading back into the living room. Raindra saw Trinity grab a tub of ice cream, three spoons, and a back of sweet tarts before following suit. Choosing to give up trying to make sense of her friends, Raindra simply grabbed the bag of kit kat minis and the plate of brownies Katrina had cut and served while waiting on Trinity to get here before following the other two.

* * *

"You're kidding!"

Katrina exclaimed, surprising Raindra and making her jump a little.

"No I'm not. That asshole openly cat-called a girl right in front of me and didn't see anything wrong with it. When I said something, he said I was over reacting and asked if it was my time of the month or some shit."

Trinity explained, finishing up her story of why she wanted to murder her boyfriend. Raindra didn't know the red-haired mechanic that well, but even she didn't know he was that stupid.

"That's okay, Rain here is havin issues with Zoro. He's actin like he doesn't give a damn about what they do or them in general, yet will act all jealous whenever she hangs out with Sanji."

Katrina told Trinity and Raindra stared at her in shock.

"Kat!"

"What? She told us hers."

The brunette defended before reaching over the dark-blue haired girl's lap to grab the bottle of Whiskey sitting on the coffee table and bringing it to her lips.

"So what about you Kat? Has Law done anything that's pissed you off lately? Or is everything alright in paradise?"

Trinity asked, raising her hands and using air quotes when saying paradise before munching on some chips. The girls had gotten quite comfortable and entangled with one another on Katrina's couch. Trinity had stretched out and refused to move, so Katrina simply sat behind her legs and laid hers across the black and blue haired girl. Raindra had tried moving to sit elsewhere, but Karina had grabbed her arm and quite literally pulled her onto the couch. She'd moved to get comfortable and after a few times of the three of them almost falling off the couch and falling into fits of giggles, they all got settled with Rain letting Trinity use her lap as a leg-rest and leaning against Katrina's shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't say he's done anythin specific really but there is one thing."

The brunette said as she babysat the dark bottle in her lap, her expression sobered as she thought about her boyfriend and the last conversation they'd had.

"Ooh, tell us! Tell us!"

Trinity chanted childishly and Katrina couldn't help but giggle.

"There's a new intern at the hospital he works at and she is blatantly tryin to get his attention even though she knows he's taken. She's even seen us together, but she doesn't care. Last time I went up there to spend his lunch break with him she was curled around his arm, flirtin with him and he did nothing. He didn't push her off, tell her to stop, mention me or anythin!"

"He didn't!"

Raindra and Trinity chorused together.

"When I said somethin to him about it he simply said I see no reason to since I'm not interested in her."

Katrina explained, mimicking Law's tone poorly and felt her eyes starting to sting as she thought about it, something that didn't go unnoticed by the two girls sharing her couch.

"You know what, fuck those guys!"

Trinity shouted suddenly, making the other two look her way.

"You both are extremely hot bitches who could have anyone you wanted. You don't need to put up with that shit."

The older bluenette said, her eyes slightly glazed from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed but she was being completely serious.

"But...I don't want anyone else."

Raindra said softly and a silence fell over the three that went unbroken until Katrina's phone buzzed from its spot on the table.

"Speaking of that asshole."

Katrina spat as she looked at her phone.

"What'd he say?"

Trinity asked, leaning up to try and see only to give up and plop back down among the cushions of the couch.

"He said he wants to come over and talk things out."

Katrina summarized Law's text with a roll of her blue-green eyes.

"Tell him fuck off!"

Trinity said as she reached for the bottle of Vodka, frowning at the small amount left in the bottle before downing it, stopping mid-drink when her phone buzzed from inside her pocket. Placing the bottle on the floor by the couch, she fished it out of her pocket only to scoff at the message on the screen.

"Well look who it is, Mr. I-don't-care-how-my-girlfriend-feels-and-I-do-what-I-want."

Trinity said with a frown before typing a response to the red-head and angrily hitting send.

"Kid too?"

Raindra asked a little surprised and got her answer from Trinity's phone buzzing again.

"Ha! He thinks I'll accept that sorry ass apology? I bet you five dollars Killer put him up to it because there's no way in hell Kid would realize what he did on his own."

Raindra stayed quiet, glancing out of the corner of her eye at her own phone that sat silent on the edge of the coffee table. A sad sigh escaped her without her notice when she realized once again Zoro didn't seem to care.

"Hey guys, let's play a game or something."

The bluenette suggested halfheartedly hoping to get her mind off her boyfriend. The other two girls picked up on her mood immediately and shut off their phones before getting up.

"Sure Rain, what do you have in mind?"

Katrina asked, offering a small smile to her friend.

"Hey Kat, you still got that Twister board Penguin got you last year?"

Trinity asked and the brunette turned to her confused, that confusion only growing at the smirk on the other girl's face.

"I just got an idea how to make this night better."

* * *

The collective sound of three pairs of footsteps could be heard in the stairwell as three men, as different from each other as night and day, made their way to the sixth floor. Each man knew they had royally screwed up this time and had tried contacting their girlfriends to attempt to reconcile, but they each were ignored. It hadn't taken Law long to realize where the girls were, tonight wasn't the first night Katrina had holed herself up in her apartment with the other two women when one of them was upset. He had shared this information with Zoro after running into the green-haired kendo-loving man going the wrong direction. It had surprised both Law and Zoro upon arriving at Katrina's apartment complex to see a certain pale skinned red-head standing outside, a look of confused anger on his face. Law had taken the opportunity to tease the paler man that if he continued to look like that his face might stick and Trinity wouldn't want to date him anymore. This resulted in a few choice words to fly from the red-head's mouth before the three men fell into silence. It had been Zoro that decided to make the first steps inside the apartment complex to try to go see his girlfriend.

Zoro ignored the sounds of the two men behind him on the stairs bickering back and forth as he thought over what he was going to say to Raindra. She had gotten rather upset with him lately for acting jealous, but he couldn't help it. She spent all her spare time with Sanji and that woman-loving idiot often did stupid shit whenever it came to beautiful women and Raindra was a very, _very_ beautiful woman. He couldn't help but get jealous that she was spending time with him, though he also knew he had no right to since all his time lately had been spent at the Dojo or with his childhood friend Luffy. He knew what he had done, he just didn't know how to fix it.

Reaching the door, Zoro hesitated enough that the other two finally caught up with him. The three of them stood silently outside the door, no one willing to be the first to knock.

"You do it Trafalgar, it's your fucking girlfriend's apartment."

Kid grumbled out, earning a glare from the tanner man.

"It's from my understanding that Mister Zoro is the one who needs to talk to his girlfriend the most."

Law said, sticking his hands in his pants pockets, fine with putting off seeing his angry girlfriend for as long as possible. She may be short, adorable, and sweet the majority of times but when she was pissed off Katrina was one of the most difficult and terrifying people to deal with. Her words were as sharp as the medical utensils he used every day to help save lives and he for one did not feel like being on the receiving end of them any time soon.

"Uh, you guys go first."

Zoro said lamely, being the third to stall for more time before facing his angry girlfriend. Silence once more settled over the hallway, the minds of the three men running circles with their pride and love for the angry women on the other side of the door in front of them. Finally getting fed up with pussy-footing around, Kid lifted his hand and knocked three times and waited for an answer from the other side. He didn't have to wait long.

"Unless you are the cute pizza delivery guy from down the street or the male stripper Rin called for, leave!"

Katrina's voice called from the other side of the door and all three men stared at each other in shocked silence, unsure if the brunette was kidding or not.

"Rin, that bitch had better be fucking kidding or I swear to God I am going to kill you!"

Kid called through the door, being the first to break the silence once more, and once again letting his temper override his brain. Not only did his calling Katrina a bitch earn him a glare from the dark haired doctor standing no more than two feet from him, but it also earned a loud crash from inside the apartment they were all standing outside of.

"Call her that again you red-headed asshat and see how well it works out for you!"

Trinity shouted and Kid's face contorted into a snarl at being called an asshat. Zoro, once again trying to make a positive step forward, knocked on the door and called out to the women inside.

"Girls, can we come in and talk?"

He asked and his question was met with momentary silence before being answered with a collective 'no' from the other side.

"Well that went well."

Law said flatly and was promptly ignored by the other two males.

"Rain, I know you can hear me. Come on, let's try to talk this out."

Zoro said, placing his hand on the door even knowing it did no good for him to do so.

"She doesn't want to see you fuck-face, get lost! That goes for you and Sir-Head-Up-His-Ass Law, leave!"

Trinity's voice once again sounded from the other side of the door, again insulting Kid and the red-head's face was slowly turning the same shade of his hair in his anger. Law blinked in surprise at the animosity in Trinity's voice, but wasn't too concerned since it wasn't directed at him. To be quite frank he found it rather amusing.

"Rin, you need to watch that smart ass mouth of yours."

Kid warned, his voice closer to a growl more than anything. It was obvious to the other two men that he was barely holding in his anger, but it wouldn't take much more for him to lose it and snap.

"We won't ask again, get lost, we aren't goin to open the door."

Katrina called out and laughter could be heard from the other side of the door. That seemed to be the straw on the camel's back and the red-head lost it. Moving to stand directly in front of Katrina's door he lifted one boot-clad foot before kicking it down.

* * *

The sound of something colliding with the door made all three women turn in that direction to stare in shock when the door fell to the floor to reveal Kid standing directly on the other side, setting his foot back down on the ground. It didn't take Katrina long to piece together what happened and in less time than it took Kid to open his mouth to start a tirade of profanities, Katrina was in his face.

"What the fuckin hell do you think you're doin you fuckin ape!? Does it look like this is a fuckin kickball tournament?"

She snapped and didn't miss the momentarily confused look on his face before he started to say something, but she was far from finished.

"Well let me tell you something, it's not! I hope you know you're goin to pay for my door _and_ you are goin to fuckin apologize to me within the next five minutes or so fuckin help me you won't be able to have children or use every man's favorite appendage any time soon."

Silence fell over the room as the small brunette glared up at the red-head who forced his way into her apartment. When nothing happened she crossed her arms under her chest, shifting her weight to one side.

"I'm fuckin waitin you damn brute, or is your mind too small to comprehend the situation you put yourself in? Should I dumb it down for you?"

She asked and could tell Kid was starting to lose his patience with her.

"You...owe...me...a...new...door...and...an...a.p.o.l.o.g.y."

She said, emphasizing each syllable and spacing out the words as if talking to a child and Kid turned around to glare at the tanned man who started laughing at his expense.

"Oi, Trafalgar, get your bitch or I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill her."

All the humor left Law's face in that instant and just as he was about to say something in response to Kid's crude choice of words something flew across the room and smashed into the side of the red-head's face. Glass and clear liquid flying everywhere.

"What the hell did I fucking say about calling her a bitch!? Did I not _just_ tell you this!?"

Trinity seethed from her spot standing on the other side of the couch she and Raindra had been sitting on. The black and teal haired woman dropped her arm back to her side from where she'd thrown the bottle of Vodka at Kid's face, her light-blue eyes glaring into his darker red ones as he stared at her in shock. The bottle had mainly been empty when it had hit and shattered, aside from being covered in the remnants of what was left of the alcoholic beverage, Kid was now sporting a couple cuts on his face that had started bleeding.

Zoro just watched the whole thing play out in disbelief, he knew Trinity was crazy but he had no idea she was escaped-from-the-loony-bin-bat-shit-fucking-nuts insane. He made a quick mental note to never get on her bad side if he could ever help it. Though he guessed the same could be said for Katrina seeing as how she had simply stood there as the bottle whizzed by her own face to connect with Kid's. Even when the glass and alcohol made a mess on her floor she didn't even blink. For more than the first time Zoro was rather thankful his girlfriend wasn't nearly as crazy as these two.

Speaking of his girlfriend, Zoro's eyes looked next to the seething teal-haired woman to see Raindra sitting on the couch nursing a bottle of what looked like wine in her hands. Frowning at that, knowing Raindra wasn't much of a drinker herself unless in the mood, the green-haired man carefully picked his way over the kicked-in door and past the three angry people blocking his path until he was next to his girlfriend. He guessed Trinity was too angry to take much notice of him or simply didn't give a shit, but he counted his lucky stars she didn't decide to pick up the bottle of Tequila-seeing how it still had a decent amount of liquid left inside-and throw it at him. Regret hit him hard when he noticed Raindra wasn't simply nursing the bottle of wine, but that it was completely empty and her face was flushed.

"Rain...I'm so sorry."

He whispered as he crouched down in front of his girlfriend and gingerly took the empty bottle from her. He could hear the angry shouts of the two other females in the room, both directed towards Kid and the occasional word from Law when he felt Kid had said too much, but they all seemed to be miles away right now.

"Oh what...now you carrre?"

She asked with a frown and Zoro once again felt guilt grip his heart when he realized he had upset her this much.

"I always care, even if I don't always show it. I'm so sorry, I've been an idiot. I shouldn't have gotten jealous of Sanji like I did but I'm just so scared of losing you that I don't always think things through."

He admitted as he reached a hand up to cup the side of her face, realizing when she let him make contact that her cheeks were wet with tears and he froze for a moment thinking he'd somehow made things worse before feeling something collide with him and almost knock him off balance. It wasn't until he smelled the familiar scent of his girlfriend's cherry-scented shampoo that he realized she had moved off the couch and was hugging him, burying her face in the side of his neck and sobbing slightly.

"Please don't cry Rainy, you know I can't stand to see you cry."

He murmured softly to her as he rubbed soothing circles into her back in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to work as her breathing evened out and her sobs stopped, though when he felt her arms slacked around him he realized that between the emotional strain he had put her through, the alcohol she had consumed, and her crying; she had fallen asleep.

"I swear I'll make this up to you."

Zoro whispers to his girlfriend silently as he moves her so she is comfortably laying in his arms before standing up and turning towards the door. It isn't until he starts walking towards the still-arguing trio that they all stop to stare at him. Katrina's blue-green eyes simply widen before softening at the peaceful look on Raindra's face resting against Zoro's chest. Kid and Law simply don't know what to make of the sudden shift in atmosphere and Trinity simply sighs, all anger leaving her body at the sight of Raindra's tear-stained face and the loving way Zoro holds her close to him.

"Move aside Kid."

She says to her boyfriend, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side to allow Zoro to slip past them and out the door. He casts an apologetic look towards Katrina before disappearing into the hallway.

Trinity casts a glance up at her boyfriend and sees the blood trickling down his face from when she threw the bottle at him and pulls the bottom part of her sleeve to the palm of her hand before reaching up and dabbing some of it away. Noticing him flinch slightly at the action she offers him an apologetic smile that he returns, the two of them silently agreeing it would be better if they continued their argument elsewhere.

"Sorry about your door Kat, we'll pay for it."

The teal-haired woman says to her friend as she starts pulling Kid towards the door, stopping to glance at Law who had moved to stand in the kitchen area.

"Thanks for the girl's night, we should do it again some time."

Trinity said with a cheeky grin before fully pulling Kid out of her friend's apartment and heading back downstairs towards the exit.

Left alone at last, Katrina sighs at the chaos that just ensued inside her apartment before throwing her hands up in the air in a silent sign of surrender. She was too emotionally drained for this, she would deal with this crap in the morning.

"Blankets are in the closet, make yourself comfortable. I'm sure you must be tired after pulling a double."

The young brunette called over her shoulder as she walked away from the living room area of her apartment and towards her bedroom. She didn't get more than a couple steps before she felt a hand grab her own and stop her.

"We need to talk."

Law said, his slate-gray eyes boring into her own blue-green ones.

"And this can't wait til the mornin?"

She asked tiredly, no longer having the energy to deal with anything else.

"No."

Sighing at her boyfriend's demanding personality, Katrina resigned herself to hear him out.

"Alright, talk."

"Why are you so angry with me?"

He asked and Katrina felt a spike in her anger in that one instant, the nerve of him to even ask her that. He should know what he did wrong!

"I'm not talkin about this tonight. Good night."

She said, taking her hand back from his and heading for her room. She heard his footsteps behind her and knew he had followed her, but she didn't let that stop her from getting ready for bed.

"You can't ignore me Kat."

He said from his place by the door and the brunette was seriously half-tempted to tell him to watch her do just that, but thought better of it.

"Here's an idea, how about you go talk to Jordan about it. I'm sure she'd _love_ to spend more time with you."

Katrina couldn't help but spit at him, her anger once again rising as she pulled on a pair of loose shorts and a thin tank top.

"For the last time, there is nothing going on between us."

"Then why the hell can't you tell her to back the fuck off!?"

She snapped, whirling around to glare at her boyfriend since he refused to let it go. She was tired and hurt, all she wanted was for him to shut up and let her go to sleep so they could talk this out like reasonable adults the next morning, but apparently Law wasn't having any of that.

"I don't see a reason to announce parts of my private life to strangers just to make you feel better about your own insecurities."

Katrina's jaw slackened hearing that before she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from letting loose the string of profanities she wanted to sling at him.

"Go to bed Law."

She snapped instead, turning to climb into her bed when she suddenly felt Law's hands on her again, though this time instead of stopping her from going anywhere they forced her to he bed as he hovered over her, glaring down at her for her order.

"Do _not-_ "

"Do not order you around, I know. If you know that how about you get the fuck off me! You obviously don't care about how I feel so if you really wanna talk about this I'll tell you all I have to say on the matter. FUCK OFF!"

Katrina shouted up at him, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, no longer able to keep a hold on her emotions any longer.

* * *

Law froze when he saw the tears starting to well up in Katrina's eyes and realized his mistake for the second time that night as he loosened his hold on her.

"Kat..."

He started, but trailed off as the tears slid down her face. She turned away from him, trying to hide it but he had seen the damage he'd done.

"Look at me."

He whispered, but she didn't move. He tried again, but got the same result. Finally, he moved one of the hands he'd used to pin her to her bed to her chin and moved it so she was facing him once more before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. He wasn't very good with apologies, mainly since his pride never let him openly admit when he was wrong, but he knew he had to let Katrina know he was sorry somehow and this was one of the only ways he could think of.

Pulling away after a few minutes, Law looked into Katrina's eyes and noticed she looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. Law sighed as he let his head fall forward, resting on her breast right above her heart.

"I'm sorry Kat."

He whispered and at first didn't think she'd heard him until he felt her stiffen beneath him and knew she had. The silence that followed his apology left him feeling vulnerable, a feeling he didn't particularly like but was willing to deal with for her.

Feeling her move, Law lifted his head to see what his girlfriend was doing when he felt her lips on his and her hands pulling him further onto the bed. Kicking off his boots, Law moved to lay on the bed with her. Breaking their kiss to look at her, to see the pain in her eyes and the damage he'd done, Law felt his chest constrict where his heart was until she curled up against his chest, her breath ghosting over his skin. The smell of her hair as it brushed against his nose every time he breathed in, the warmth of her body pressed against his own, the sound of her sigh of contentment when he snaked his arm around her waist to hold her closer to him he realized he didn't want to lose her no matter the cost.

Rolling over, away from her, Law reached for his phone in his back pocket and ignored the quizzical look he felt coming from his girlfriend as he dialed a number he had memorized and waited for the other side to pick up. She heard him speak to someone and ask them to put Jordan on the phone. At first Katrina tried to get up and move away, but Law instantly grabbed her around the waist and prevented her from going anywhere. She was stuck and frowned when she heard the other woman's voice on the phone asking what Law wanted. She could hear the flirty tone in the other woman's voice and it made the tears come back full force, though she tried to stop them.

"Yes, I was just calling to let you know you can stop your futile attempts of getting my attention. You know I am dating Katrina, you have seen us together numerous times and you need to put such childish ideas of ever getting a chance with me out of your head. You are a fine doctor, but unless you learn to focus more with your mind and not your libido you won't be going anywhere in life."

Katrina stared up at Law in complete shock when she heard him hang up the phone and let it fall to the floor. Turning to look at him, she saw him smile at her before cupping the side of her face, brushing some of her hair out of the way as he leaned down to press his lips against her own.

"Don't you know it's bad for your health to bottle up your emotions?"

He asked, his lips inches from her own, his breath blowing out across them and making her shiver.

"Besides, you're the only woman I want in my life."

He said before closing the small distance between them, making the tears that Katrina had been trying to keep from falling trail down her face, but they were no longer tears of pain but tears of joy.


End file.
